


KINKTOBER 18 | Master/ Slave | Byakuya Kuchiki  x Reader

by tsurakofuku



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lemon, Master/Slave, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Self-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Submission, slave positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakofuku/pseuds/tsurakofuku
Summary: Day 18: Master / Slave Dynamics. A self-insert fem!Reader one-shot featuring Byakuya Kuchiki. I DO NOT OWN BYAKUYA KUCHIKI OR BLEACH.  For mature readers only.
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya & Reader, Kuchiki Byakuya & You, Kuchiki Byakuya / Reader, Kuchiki Byakuya/Original Character(s), Kuchiki Byakuya/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948153
Kudos: 46





	KINKTOBER 18 | Master/ Slave | Byakuya Kuchiki  x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> KINKTOBER 2020 Day 18: Master/ Slave Dynamics. He comes off here crueler than in canon, but.. I think that BDSM dynamics are a kink he could have, and that he would probably be rather authoritarian in that situation.. So.. yeah, and as usual, no condoms because.. I'm too lazy to write them.
> 
> Recommended playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3lmiQPbGyj2hjkGmt1l34X

It’s your own fault, for thinking you could get away with breaking the rules, for finding an exceptional reason to slip out of protocol, when Byakuya Kuchiki is such a stickler. Disrobed before him, your heart races – not with fear, but with giddy excitement.

“Are you a glutton for punishment?” he asks as you grovel at his feet, and you delight in the private knowledge that it’s true. You look up for a moment, catching his cold eyes, flat and unreadable. “This was your second offense. Are you truly stupid, or just a masochist?”

You look back at the ground, thoughts crashing into each other like an avalanche of half-formed musings.

“After what happened last time…”

Byakuya bends down, robes falling over his knees as he meets your bare body on the floor. He forces your head back up to him with one hand, the other roughly reaching down under your stomach and between your legs to stroke your pussy. He feels you; a finger running through your folds and back up to your clit, cool silver eyes locked on yours. You feel your gaze widen as you shiver at his touch. It feels _good_ , so good, so good, and a moan slips through your lips.

“You find yourself back on my floor, even after being thoroughly educated as to your mistakes enough to _understand_ the lesson,” Byakuya says, looking down coldly at you. “It says a lot about you, slut.”

You feel yourself grow wet. “I’m sorry,” you say, barely a whisper, completely a lie.

And Byakuya knows it. “I’ll slap you if you lie to me again. This is your one warning.”

He tightens his grip on your chin, his curled fingers pushing hard against your face. 

“Stand up.”

“Yes, sir,” you say, scrambling to your feet.

The coldness of being naked hits you, but your force yourself not to hide under Byakuya’s stare as he circles you. His breath hits against your neck as his hand comes to cradle your face, turning it towards him. You are his ragdoll, moving when he guides you, speaking when he asks. 

“You need to be told what to do, don’t you?” Byakuya muses, fingers lightly drumming against your jaw as he slides down to your neck, letting your head loll forward again. “And you can’t even listen to the rules everyone else has to follow. What makes you so special, slut, hmm?” 

“W-well,” you stammer, unable to find any words. Your sound turns into a light yelp as he gently bites down against the top of your ear. He pushes his teeth harder, pulling away and lucking down to your earlobe. His hand against your throat tightens ever so slightly, and you moan. 

“ _Slut…_ do you like it when I call you that?”

You can’t lie. You nod shyly. 

“I knew it,” Byakuya says, a tinge of amusement in his normally stoic voice. His hand moves again much slower, down between your breasts, almost tickling over your stomach. He reaches your pussy and pauses. 

Instinctively, you rock forward, and he lets out a strange sharp laugh in your ear.

“So eager, hmm? You’re nothing but a little slut, a filthy little slut.”

You nod again, shaking with arousal.

“Do you want me to touch you?”

“Yes, Byakuya, please,” you say, closing your eyes and shamelessly begging to begin. 

He pushes his hand against you, and you roll your hips slightly, searching to be touched, but he only rubs against the front of you teasingly, enough to gather your slick on his fingers and raise it to your eyes, rubbing his glistening fingers together.

“Not yet. Clean this.”

You part your lips and Byakuya pushes his hand into your mouth. You lick lightly, tasting yourself, but when he doesn’t remove his fingers, you close your lips and gently suck, feeling the strain him into your mouth. You roll your tongue over him again and again, losing suction and letting your slurps against him come louder and louder, your hips beginning to writhe, trying to feel him through the folds of fabric behind you. 

“Enough,” Byakuya says eventually. “Turn around and kneel.”

You remember this position from last time, and obediently do so, sitting up on your heels and straightening your back and shoulders into an iron-straight posture. You clasp your hands behind your back. 

Byakuya looks faintly approving. His lips almost curl into a smile as he disrobes, shrugging the haori and scarf off his shoulders to stand bare before you. His long black hair cascades over his shoulders as he pulls his gloves off and looks down.

“You know what to do, slut.”

His cock is already hard, and you open your mouth eagerly to take him in as well as you can without your hands. You lick gently around the tip, running small circles and going from the tip down the shaft and back up. Digging your knees almost painfully into the ground, you struggle to fit his thick cock into your mouth, and with a sigh that’s either of pleasure or frustration, Byakuya grabs the back of your head and almost forces you down. A gag slips from you.

“I’m not going to slow down,” Byakuya says from above you, his voice not even starting to strain yet. He guides you up and down his cock, moving himself faster and harder down your throat.

He doesn’t need to force you more than the balance his hands give you, yours trembling and tight behind your back, and you try to open your throat. Tears begin to stream down your face, leaking of their own volition. You moan, feeling your muffled voice vibrate in your mouth and over his cock.

True to his word, Byakuya doesn’t stop, forcing his cock down your throat with such force you feel your fingers tremble, knotting them together and pushing them against your back to resist the temptation of falling forward. You bob up and down, drool rushing from your mouth with every motion in and out, and your neglected pussy beginning to throb harder with its own need.

When he pulls out, his cock is thick and hard on your tongue, and he looks down at your exhausted face. The muscles at the side of your mouth ache, and you pant as you look up at him.

“You’re mine,” he says, his voice low and rough. 

“Yes, sir.”

“Yes, _master_ ,” he says with steel. “As long as you’re just a rule-breaking little slut, you’re nothing more than my slave. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, master,” you agree, feeling your chest burn as you catch your breath, shoulders aching in that perfect posture.

Byakuya smiles, at last, with no warmth. “I _am_ your master.”

He rocks forward, and you open your mouth wide again, easily taking him back as he thrusts into your mouth even harder. Your eyes water again, your tongue still fighting to stroke and lick against him with every stroke. 

When he pulls out again, the taste growing saltier and his cock growing harder, you gasp even louder with the free air. Byakuya moves his hand down to stroke himself gently as he stares down at you with narrowed eyes.

“Submit yourself,” he says.

“Yes, master,” you say again, wriggling your fingers as you lower yourself and rock forward to the floor, raising your ass to the air as Byakuya observes you.

A slap comes sharp against your offered ass and you yelp slightly.

“I said, submit,” he hisses. “Fully give yourself to me, slut.”

 _Oh, oh_ you remember suddenly, and you turn your face to the side and push your shoulders into the floor, reaching back to spread yourself wide for him.

Byakuya slaps the top of your ass again, a little gentler, as he comes around behind you. “Good,” he says. “Good little _slut_.” 

His hand stays, rubbing across your ass and traveling down at last to your waiting pussy. Your hands tremble as his fingers brush against yours, rubbing lightly again across your clit and up to your entrance and back again. 

“Hmm,” Byakuya says, a probing finger coming to your opening and gently pushing inside your dripping pussy. “I see you’re ready for my cock.”

“Master, please, please,” you say, eyes blankly ahead of you, unable to see him, but rocking your hips up. 

“Don’t think you make any decisions,” Byakuya says, almost laughing as he pushes a finger into your pussy, then two, pumping lightly in and out in an agonizingly slow tease. Each stroke in pushes deeper and you gasp. His fingers find some place soft and sensitive inside you, and you gasp when he hits your g-spot again and again, almost fast enough for you to come from the sensation. But Byakuya hears your whining grow, and pulls out, leaving you teetering on that edge. You bite your lip so hard it hurts, trying to stay silent.

“Quiet, suddenly, slut,” Byakuya says. “Do you not want me?” You moan in response. He slaps your ass, sharp and hard. “Remember, don’t lie.”

“Master – yes, yes. I want you; I need you.”

“Are you going to beg?”

“If you want me to, master, I’ll say anything,” you babble, the words melting into moans as he runs his finger around your pussy again and again, faster and faster. 

“Then beg for my cock, little slut.”

His fingers draw away from you, and you feel his tip, huge and solid, push against your entrance. Your fingers, spreading yourself wide, shake. 

“Please, Master, Master Byakuya, please fuck me, please give me more of your cock, please give me everything,” you say, trying to keep your voice from trembling too. You feel the slickness of your pussy rush hot and wet from you, waiting, hungry for Byakuya.

“Good little slut,” he says, and fully pushes into you. 

You both groan, your voice turning into a jagged cry as his hips move against you, crashing into your hands. The sensation of his cock thrusting into you as you stretch yourself wide is almost painful, but the stretching he pushes inside your pussy is delightful. Your entire body throbs with every push of himself into you. 

Byakuya pulls himself fully out, leaving you aching for a moment, before pushing himself in even further. You wail again.

“Hmm,” he groans, and his hands pull yours away to lock them in place at the small of your back, elbows pointing out and forearms crossed. Your muscles feel the strain, your hands almost slipping, but Byakuya’s grip is firm. He swivels his hips faster and you quiver as his cock drives deeper and deeper, rocking your own hips back to try to rub yourself against him.

“I can feel you, slut,” he says, his voice a rough whisper. “I feel you clenching around my cock. I feel you enjoying this.” 

He tugs on your arms, jerking them back, and you sit up with a cry.

“This is your punishment. You shouldn’t be enjoying yourself,” Byakuya says, his voice hot in your ear as you rock back, sitting up against his cock and riding it clumsily as he fucks you faster and faster.

“I – I’m sorry,” you force out, and his grip tightens.

“I told you not to lie.”

He thrusts faster into you, and your body jerks almost helplessly in his grip. His thigh muscles are strong and relentless, impaling you upward with every stroke.

“This is your punishment,” Byakuya says again. “But you feel good, don’t you, little slut?”

“Yes, master,” you say, your voice hitting jagged with every other thrust of his cock, the pleasure soaring undeniably through you. “It.. it feels so good, you feel so good.”

“Hmm,” says Byakuya. He growls, almost laughing in your ear. “Then slut, I guess your punishment is going to have to change. I’m going to fuck you, I’m going to keep fucking this tight, needy cunt. But _you_ won’t be coming.”

He lets go of your arms and you fall forward with a cry, your body suddenly weak as he grabs onto your hips and begins thrusting deeply into you, holding your ass high and letting out a primal cry as he drives deeper and deeper into you. You can barely take him, his cock stroking in and out of you smoothly and fast against your own slick pussy, he feels huge inside you with every stroke that hits your core. 

“This – cunt - _is mine -_ ” Byakuya groans behind you, and you feel him suddenly, hot and throbbing inside you as he reaches his climax. You groan and strain, trying to roll your hips back, seeking that pleasure to take you over the edge as well, as Byakuya holds you tight, your skin growing numb between his grip as he pushes himself firmly inside you. 

You let out a mewing wail, collapsing when he lets you go, your pussy throbbing and wet with both of your fluids. The interrupted crest of pleasure halts inside you, and your blood roars, with nowhere for that heat to go.

Byakuya leaves you on the ground, panting for breath, feeling the slickness between your thighs and waiting for your heart to calm, even with your body’s complaining pulse.

“Consider this your second warning,” Byakuya says over his shoulder as he dresses himself again. “You’ll be lucky to get a third.”

You hide your smile in the ground, not responding. Even if it’s true, you’re already plotting your next infraction.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really couldn’t decide between Byakuya or Sesshomaru from Inuyasha so I let a Twitter poll decide, but I think one could easily be swapped out for the other for your own preference. Well... see you tomorrow :) *IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A REQUEST: See the Google Form in my linktree or / DM me on Twitter @ TsuraKofuku *


End file.
